Bulldog
'''Bulldog '''is a major character in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a super-powered Dog Star with the ability to retract bull horns from his head and use them against his enemies. Background Bulldog lived on a planet where dogs were able to retract horns from their head and use it for fighting. On the planet, Bulldog entered a contest where dogs try to ram their opponent off of the stand. Bulldog, was the all-time champion of the horn competition and was beloved by everyone including his younger brother who strongly looked up to him. His younger brother was able to retract horns from his head but to the surprise of his parents and himself, his horns are abnormally large. So, without hesitation, Bulldog allowed his brother to compete in the horn competition, the next day. The next day, Bulldog was preparing his brother for the competition and wished him luck. During the competition, Mechanikat's spaceship came down and his catbots began to destroy the arena with their lasers. One catbot nearly killed Bulldog's brother with his laser but the latter rescued him. The Catbots continued to destroy the arena until they found a diamond hidden under all of the rubble. They collected the diamond and retreated back into outer space. After their departure, the dogs sadly looked at the destruction and wondered how they were going to compete in the horn competition now. Just then, the Dog Stars' spaceship comes down to the planet and volunteers a resident of the planet to fight crime with the Dog Stars. Seeing how his brother was disappointed with his chance of winning the horn competition is ruined, Bulldog offered to fight crime with the Dog Stars. He bid his family, a tearful farewell and his younger brother said that he'll never forget him. Bulldog takes off into space to protect the galaxy from Mechanikat. Development Bulldog is based off the character with the same name from the 2005 TV show, ''Krypto the Superdog. ''He's one of the Dog Stars that Matthew wanted to include in his stories. Just like his teammates, Bulldog is able to engage into human-related activities and his family will be further explained in the upcoming episodes. Personality Bulldog is introduced to be a tough and honorable fighter who doesn't fight for wealth or fame, he fights to protect and honor his family and those who are eternally loyal to him. In nature and tone of voice, Bulldog is very humble and kind. Aside from Brainy, Bulldog is shown to be very elegant and gentlemanly as he kindly introduced himself to Hugo when he boarded the Dog Stars' ship and became an official Dog Star. He also supported Hugo with retrieving his invention and felt sympathy for his parents' death along with Mammoth Mutt. Bulldog is shown to be best friends with Tail Terrier and is mostly seen with him in most of the episode. Despite Bulldog being a dog of class and elegance, he can sometimes act rather childish and immature as he fights with his teammates, notably male ones. Bulldog can be easily annoyed by Hotdog's temper or Tusky's inflated ego. Physical appearance Bulldog is a large, round and slightly obese English Bulldog with blue fur. He wears a red spiked collar and blue triangular spots on his back. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Bull Horn Retraction: '''Bulldog's prominent ability is being able to retract horns from his head. Weaknesses * '''Bent Horns: '''If Bulldog's horns are bent horrendously, he'll be unable to use his horns. If he does use his horns, it'll injure him, since the impact would go back to him. Appearances The Nature Dragon: The Series The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Before the events of the episode, the Dog Stars are battling Mechanikat over a memory drive that contains the blueprints to a doomsday device. Tusky gets ahold of the memory chip and destroys it using it his overly-sized to destroy the chip. As the Dog Stars retreated back to their ship, Mechanikat swore vengeance and that he'll retrieve the memory chip, if it's the last thing he does. In the episode, Mechanikat finds an invention in Metro City that is capable of retrieving the forgotten memory. He hires Snooky to retrieve the invention which belonged to the young inventor named King Hugo. Snooky disabled the machine causing it to malfunction and destroy half of the science fair, motivating Hugo to believe that the malfunction was all his fault. However, Krypto and Streaky witnessed Snooky's tampering and alerted Hugo about it. Now angered with Snooky's villainy, Hugo jumps into action and boards the Dog Stars' spaceship where he meets the Dog Stars, himself. They all give Hugo, their respect as he's recognized as a hero all over the planet. They switch the ship to stealth mode and infiltrate Mechanikat's spaceship. Hugo and the Dog Stars find the invention in the control center and the latter tries to tiptoe and retrieve it. However, he accidentally triggers a booby-trap, trapping him and the Dog Stars in a cage. Mechanikat appears and strips the Dog Stars of their powers. Mechanikat tells them, his plan to retrieve the memory, construct the doomsday device and use to conquer the entire galaxy. Before leaving to activate the doomsday device, Mechanikat opens up a pit of lava which he plans to kill the Dog Stars with. Hugo manages to get ahold of the doomsday by using his grappling hook gun and restore the Dog Stars' powers. They break out of the cage and battle the incoming Catbots. The catbots are defeated, Mechanikat is stripped of his memory and Hugo regains his invention. As the Dog Stars traveled back home to Earth, Brainy awards Hugo with a medal for his heroism and offers him a job aboard the Dog Stars Patrol. Hugo accepts the offer, much to the joy of the others. They return to Metro City, Hugo re-enters the science fair and wins it. The Nature Dragon: The Series Bulldog is set to appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Hybrids Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:Based-off characters Category:Superheroes Category:English characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transformed characters Category:European characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Immortal